Spanish patent application P 201000344 discloses a kitchen worktop with rotary blade driving means comprising a continuous support plate made of glass or glass ceramic provided with a treatment area on which a container can be placed. The support plate is supported by weighing means including weight transducers connected to the support plate and to a fixed structure. A lower magnetic coupling member operated by a drive motor is rotatably arranged in said treatment area and below the support plate. The lower magnetic coupling member is capable of magnetically transmitting torque to an upper magnetic coupling member connected to rotary blades installed in said container. The worktop also includes activation/deactivation means for substantially activating and deactivating the magnetic field exerted by the lower magnetic coupling member through the support plate.
A drawback of the kitchen worktop described in said Spanish patent application P 201000344 is that the support plate is permanently supported on the weight transducers, even when a weighing operation is not being performed, which provides a certain feeling of instability in the support plate due to the necessary elasticity of the weight transducers, and an unnecessary early deterioration of the weight transducers due to the stress to which the transducers are permanently subjected.